The Same Mistake
by Youkai Kisaki
Summary: After losing his loved one over 100 years ago, the vampire Ayasegawa Yumichika has never been the same. In modern Tokyo, new hope appears to him in the form of his reincarnated lover. Can he bring himself to love this different person? Yaoi AU


The Same Mistake

Chapter One

Story Summary: After losing his loved one over 100 years ago, the vampire Ayasegawa Yumichika has never been the same. In modern Tokyo, new hope appears to him in the form of his reincarnated lover. Can he bring himself to love this different person? Yaoi AU Yumichika x Ikkaku

Warnings: (Only going to be said once, unless something changes) Yaoi, Out of Character Yumichika, Alternate Universe, non-Canon, Vampirism, Werewolves/Lycans and Possible smut (depending if I can bring myself to write it).

The black haired beauty sitting in the corner of the lavishly decorated bar fascinated Ikkaku. Her upright pose, combined with the long ankle-length dress she wore gave her a feminine look not commonly seen in these types of places, making Ikkaku interested in what she was doing in a night club such as this. A hand waved in front of his face making him jump, distracting Ikkaku from his thoughts as the woman pulled out a sleek expensive-looking phone. "Hey Ikkaku! Dude? What are you staring at?" his best friend Hisagi said, taking a swig out of the beer can in his hand.

Ikkaku shook his head, "It's nothing, I'm fine!"

"Uh huh," he nodded sarcastically, "no need to deny it. That chick is hot!" They both turned their heads to the girl who was now glaring at the crowd of people on the dance floor. The mass of bodies dancing the night away; seemingly with out a care in the world.

"I swear I've seen her somewhere before," Ikkaku muttered, looking in confusion at the girl's rounded face and short black hair.

"Seen who?" a new voice said from behind them.

"'Sup Kira?" Hisagi said then turned to Ikkaku "Are you sure we are talking about the same chick? I would have noticed a face like that from anywhere! Are you sure Ikkaku?"

He shrugged "Probably not,"

Kira looked towards the dance floor. "Why are we not dancing?" he asked.

"'Cause that black haired dude in the centre's hogging all the chicks," Hisagi sighed, staring at the strawberry blonde whose arms were currently wrapped around the aforementioned black haired man's waist, lips connected to his.

"There's no-one good to dance with," Ikkaku continued.

"Well if that girl over there is so hot, why don't you go talk to her?" Kira reasoned.

Ikkaku shrugged again, "only 'cause she's glared at every other guy that's tried to approach her?"

"I guess," Kira replied, "But it's still worth a try, isn't it?"

"Go for it man," Hisagi said. Ikkaku stood up with a sigh.

"Wish me luck guys," he said and walked towards her.

###

Soi Fon was having the worst night. Not only had her boss decided he wanted to go clubbing, she was left, once again, with no back up for the night. As she clenched her fists in anger, a cracking sound brought her attention to the hands in her lap. She loosened her grip as she noticed small cracks in the human contraption known as a phone.

She sighed as the 13th human that night approached her. Lifting her head to glare, she couldn't help but be surprised at the look of that familiar bald head.

"Um, hi." he said, one hand rubbing the back of his head nervously.  
Recovering her facial expression, she raised an eyebrow.

"Hello," she said, dignified tone showing none of her surprise at seeing a familiar face that she never expected to see again.

"Um … I was wondering," he said timidly, scratching his head, "have I … met you before?"

Almost a little too quickly Soi Fon answered "No, no you haven't," then cursed in her head.

"Okay then," he shrugged, not noticing her slip-up, "do you want to dance?"

"No thank you," she replied, slate grey eyes shining with sympathy.

"Okay … thank you anyway,"

"It was no problem," she said idly, looking back at the dance floor with intent eyes. Ikkaku walked back to his friends, unaware of the mental probe searching his thoughts coming from the vampire he had unknowingly just talked to.

###

3 hours later Soi Fon stood up as her prince left the building, a brown haired beauty in his arms. She followed him as he took the girl into an alleyway and dug his fangs into her delicate neck.

As he pulled his fangs out of her neck, Yumichika sighed, wondering if what he had heard from Soi Fon's thoughts was correct. "Is it really true?" he muttered to himself "It doesn't seem possible."

"Yumichika-sama, it may not be him," came the muttered response from the opening of the alley.

"It is the most likely scenario though," Yumichika sighed, "When we get back, tell my father I request guards tot be placed with him as a precaution, we have no clue whether Aizen will take an interest in him. They are not to make themselves known to the human unless necessary."

"Of course Yumichika-sama," she replied, aware that her prince was still pondering the appearance of Ikkaku.

He sighed, "Let's return home shall we? The sun is rising soon,"

Soi Fon didn't question how he knew something like that; he was one of the ancients after all, they knew more than she would ever know in her entire vampiric lifetime. She merely nodded and followed him as he walked out of the alleyway to their large mansion on the hill.

A/N: For those of you that are unaware … this is my rewrite of my Day And Night fic dedicated to those who liked that story and are most likely disappointed at my decision to leave it unfinished. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter … review and tell me what you think! Many thanks, Youkai Kisaki


End file.
